Some surgical staplers are operable to clamp down on one or more layers of patient tissue, form staples through the layers of tissue to substantially seal the layers of tissue together near the formed staples, and cut through the layers of tissue for forming severed ends of operatively sealed tissue. An exemplary stapling instrument may include a pair of cooperating elongate jaw members, where each jaw member may be adapted to be inserted into a patient and positioned relative to tissue that is to be stapled and/or incised. One of the jaw members may support a staple cartridge with at least two laterally spaced rows of staples contained therein, and the other jaw member may support an anvil with staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling instrument may further include a pusher bar and a knife blade that are slidable relative to the jaw members to sequentially or simultaneously eject the staples from the staple cartridge via camming surfaces on the pusher bar and/or camming surfaces on a wedge sled that is pushed by the pusher bar. The camming surfaces may be configured to activate one or more staple drivers carried by the cartridge and associated with the staples in order to push the staples against the anvil and form laterally spaced rows of deformed staples in the tissue gripped between the jaw members. Such rows may be arranged as linear rows and/or arcuate rows for sequentially or simultaneously stapling and cutting the tissue of the patient in the form of a predetermined pattern. The knife blade may trail the camming surfaces and cut the tissue along a linear or arcuate line between the rows of staples formed in the tissue.
Merely exemplary surgical staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,650, entitled “Retaining Pin Lever Advancement Mechanism for a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Jan. 24, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,587, entitled “Knife Retraction Arm for a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Nov. 4, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,139, entitled “Closure Plate Lockout for a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Dec. 12, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,140, entitled “Cartridge Retainer for a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Dec. 12, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,404, entitled “Slotted Pins Guiding Knife in a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Apr. 17, 2007; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,472, entitled “Cartridge with Locking Knife for a Curved Cutter Stapler,” issued Apr. 24, 2007. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein. Additional merely exemplary surgical staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0139636, entitled “Replaceable Cartridge Module for a Surgical Stapling and Cutting Instrument,” published on Jun. 30, 2005; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0143759, entitled “Curved Cutter Stapler Shaped for Male Pelvis,” published on Jun. 30, 2005; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0145672, entitled “Curved Cutter Stapler with Aligned Tissue Retention Feature,” published on Jul. 7, 2005. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent Publications is incorporated by reference herein.
A surgical stapler may be inserted into a patient to perform colorectal surgery. Such procedures may include the use of the stapler to operatively seal, sever, and remove the colon of the patient, in whole or in part. For instance, a proctocolectomy may be performed during a lower anterior resection (“LAR”) for treating and inhibiting the spread of colorectal cancer cells. Of course, surgical staplers may be used in various other settings and procedures.
While various kinds of surgical stapling instruments and associated components have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.